


澳耀 | 下次还敢

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 记王濠镜的一次生气。（未遂。）
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	澳耀 | 下次还敢

灯光明灭。

王耀被旁人突然拔高的分贝吵得皱了皱眉，瞟了眼扯着前兄长灌酒的阿尔弗雷德，无奈摇着头，目光继续聚焦在杯中酒液，杯子折射着室内灯光里漂亮的灿金和淡紫，他晃着杯底那点液体仰头喝掉，还没到完全尽兴的时候。

一旁的弗朗西斯倒很有些酒友默契，很快便又给他点一份，懒散着托腮撑脸不太做声的王耀却在这时拍掉对方的手：“别又给我灌度数高的，喝难受了我可保证不了能克制着不吐你身上。”

弗朗西斯在对面另一人软绵吐槽 “没人敢让您老难受”里笑了笑，却又故意在话题中添另一把柴：“先不说你们家其他人，光是一个——”他低头时额发垂下，笑得漫不经心，调侃意味更重了：“你那位，要是见了你半点闪失，那还了得？有了家室的耀啊，啧啧。”

王耀一般不太接这类话题，但酒精配合语句背后的含义，再滴水不露还是有冒出一小条缝的可能。用词定义带来的联想让他有些想笑，是下意识觉得心底熨帖的柔软，即便视线转移，动作遮挡，依旧掩盖不了涌现的那几分飘然笑意。

唇瓣印在酒杯边缘留下濡湿，酒饮让他闲散不愿集中精神，其余四人后续的调侃落在耳边只剩大概的发音。王耀仍在笑，同时环顾四周，像顶上的灯光扫过人群，却意外看到了某个熟悉身影，与那视线撞了个正着。  
他也来这儿了？

越过来往的一众身影，王耀笑眯眯地看向了王濠镜。王濠镜落座的位置离他们五人有些距离，面前的桌子上什么都没有，似乎摆明了就是冲着某个特定目标来的，连其他事物都不愿多瞥一眼——他望着王耀，脸上没有太多表情，皱着眉，很是一副对他无可奈何的样子。

不过，只消一会儿，王濠镜脸色就稍稍一沉，也不知道他自己注意到没有，甚至是有些紧张担心地、眉头皱得更深，对王耀摇了摇头。

别喝了。

王耀刚被旁人喊着名姓的叫唤岔开分了神，半带着嫌弃回怼，扭过头就去找原来的方向，看见王濠镜此刻的神情先是一愣，旋即冲他笑了笑，指尖摩挲着杯子。

没事的。

王濠镜继续安静地坐着，视线仍锁在王耀身上，不愿意离开。

眼下，恐怕只有“先生有在看过来这里”这个事实能稍微缓解王濠镜心里没来由的烦躁——但是很快，这样的情绪显然是到了阈值边界，催促着他站起来，扣好西服扣子，往王耀走去。

王耀的手臂被突然抓住。

王耀往身侧抬头，只见王濠镜站得笔直，面对着其余四人，镜片下的笑眼依然和气，连露出笑容时的脸部线条都好看得恰到好处——可王耀就是知道，这副场景恐怕不是很妙。王濠镜温和客气地向那四位先生打招呼，礼节周全无可挑剔的同时，暗处托着王耀手肘的手却在借势暗暗发力：“先生他也累了，我先带他回去休息。失陪了，各位晚安。”

说罢，手臂横在王耀腰后托住他，半抱的姿势里，原先还浸在酒精的飘然里的王耀，就这么站了起来，还没来得及说什么，就被王濠镜拉着往门外走。

这个时候要说还没酒醒就有些夸张了，王耀就这么稀里糊涂被他拉着，想对王濠镜说自己可没醉到走不了直线，可直觉却告诉他还是别开口为好。王耀瞄了瞄按在自己手臂上的手，青筋凸起，从那纹理线条到自己衬衫袖子的褶皱，还没理清，就被王濠镜塞进了后座。

王耀抬起脸，而王濠镜正撑着车门，躬身看向他。

面前人逆着光。王耀只能看见王濠镜身后灯光给他周身镀上的一圈彩线，是与先前在室内如出一辙的亮色；而不同的是，那张漂亮脸庞此刻沉在大片阴影里，王耀看不清他的神色，难以分辨平日温柔的黑瞳里现在还藏了怎样的情绪。

王耀心下一急，也不管其他，伸出手握住王濠镜的手腕、脱口而出：“阿濠？”

听了这声柔软昵称，王濠镜依旧没什么反应，只是稍微顿住，抿着嘴一言不发，轻易挣开王耀的手，替他系好安全带，便坐上了驾驶座。

这下，是实实在在把他哽在喉头的话语都噎住了。

顶着畅饮后尚有些迷糊的脑袋，王耀歪在后座上，正为王濠镜这番突然的情绪变化纳闷：怎么了这是，变得这么不高兴？我刚才不是——王耀忽地坐直，探身去看后视镜，试图换角度勉强辨认些王濠镜的神色——难道濠镜他，是因为看见我跟他们几个喝酒，所以才……

他扒着座椅，去看那露出来的小半张侧脸：“你在生气？”

同样意料之外地，没有应答。

王耀无可奈何，只得继续歪躺在座位上。车窗外灯光徜徉，而无论面前景色有多炫目，他又哪有心思静下来欣赏。他不自知地长叹了一口气，这人，当真一路都能狠下心没跟他说话！

只除了开门进屋时、王濠镜瞧见王耀皱着脸，问了句：“难受？”

心情一路颠簸的王耀已经没多余精力思量话语：“你生气了，我难受。”他再次去抓王濠镜的手，习惯性地想扣进指缝，下一秒就被狠狠摁到了墙上。

此刻的王濠镜显然也成了不愿多加思考只想受本能驱使的那个。他紧扣住王耀的肩膀，用力咬上王耀的嘴唇：“您也知道我会生气啊，先生。”

咬字有些许含糊，却字字清晰非常地落入王耀耳畔——他竟然在这个时候对我用敬称！这个认知让王耀有些惊讶，或者说太难想象后续该是何种情形；而第二个亲吻已然紧贴着碾过来，追过来的风暴让王耀难以维持思考，想凭本能回应唇舌纠缠，可王濠镜在这次啃咬里只想占据绝对的主导，挑开王耀的舌尖追逐着去咬，用力扫过上颚让王耀被刺激得发痒，虚揽在王濠镜肩上的手稍稍滑落，很快便抓紧。

做了这些也远没到结束的时候。亲吻的间隙只有一瞬，再感受到的暖热节奏缓了些许，但王濠镜执意紧箍着他，揪着人往浴室带，王耀却是一声不吭，真由着对方在水流里用连串的亲吻宣告着占有。可是还不够，远远不够，王濠镜看着温热水流淌过王耀的脸，他在调整呼吸，半睁着眼睛，与王濠镜对视时占了先机，捧着他的脸直直亲上去；气势很足，往后拨开王濠镜额发的动作却是轻缓的，是只对面前人的安抚。

细细磨过唇瓣，王耀照着记忆重复过往亲昵的轨迹，可王濠镜不愿就此放缓，一记推撞把人顶得直皱眉，喊出吃痛的一声。照理说王濠镜往常这时该放慢些节奏，可他没有，似乎那副皱眉忍耐的神情最直接地刺激到了王濠镜，嵌入的拍打又追过去，根本不等王耀回神，就紧抱着他跌在了床上。

浴室里这一洗，饶是王耀喝得再迷糊，又怎么会继续晕乎下去；可居然在男友身上吃瘪这事又属实让他疑惑纳闷。身上人动作加重，感官刺激放大了数倍，王耀在缠绕的拥抱里费力抬头去吻他，嘴角，脸颊，额头，绵软的濡湿点点散落。王濠镜一语不发，压着王耀亲得更激烈，仿佛水流冲洗掉外部气息也不够，在他身上用痕迹重新覆盖且彰显标记，连成线条，组成块面，似乎只有这样才能让自己真正安心。

王耀被撞得歪七扭八。气氛里难辨的微妙稍稍消退，相贴却仍然黏腻，王濠镜盯着王耀的表情，他想看王耀嘴角扬起的弧度，明明可以笑得那样放松，现在却微张着嘴，咬出含糊的字句来讨饶，下意识抓住他的手轻哄。

这番柔软攻势不依不挠，指尖攀上他的手背，却像扫在心尖上，让王濠镜成了难以拒绝的那一方。王濠镜吸着气抿起嘴，动作未停，却还在紧盯着王耀，不愿转移原有的注视端详，看向那双眼睛，那双在彩灯照耀下的弯弯笑眼，此时此刻蓄着朦胧的水雾，只晃着唯一的影子。

别皱眉——王濠镜咬咬牙，继续伏下去，想啃得更重，磨咬却变轻。他按着王耀抓住床单的手，印在手背筋骨上，又埋在王耀颈侧，听破碎的语句，贴着出声时传来的振动，汗湿的皮肤鼓出脉搏跳动，呼吸和振动里的下一句，还是在喊他的名字。

王濠镜在王耀颈窝边上长长地叹气，转而又去看他的神情，王耀总是让自己无可救药地心软。

“下次别在外面喝到那么晚了，也别喝那么多，好不好？”他亲了亲王耀的嘴角，轻声问。

王耀还喘着气，忙不迭点头，旋即又把人拉过来，狠狠地亲了上去。

王耀睁开眼睛，发现王濠镜似乎早早就醒了。他颇为自在地打个哈欠，又突然想到夜里场景的由头，赶忙坐起身、细细观察起王濠镜的表情：“濠镜……你消气了没？”

王濠镜闷闷地想，做到一半就消气了，先生竟然迟钝到没发现。他把人按下，塞进怀里：“不生气了。昨晚喝了这么些，就先歇着吧。”

怀里人应了一声，又问：“我以后要是明知故犯呢，你也生气吗？”

王濠镜很是无奈地笑笑：“不会了。”把他抱紧了些，王濠镜想：难道你真忘了昨晚抱着我说了些什么肉麻兮兮的情话？

不过……就算忘了也没关系。王濠镜在王耀的小声嘀咕里继续抱着他，抚摸着长发，没能看见王耀掩饰意味的偷笑,还有悄悄泛红的耳朵尖。

算啦。还不是仗着跟你互相喜欢。

FIN.  
王濠镜好像还是没发现，王耀那时笑得那么开心，是因为恰巧想到了他呢。

2020-10-03


End file.
